


Listen To Your Heart

by MarinaLupin



Series: Are you a saint, or a sinner? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas bastava ouvir seu coração para achar a resposta. "I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye"[Dean/Castiel | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicolyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/gifts).



> # Não são meus, obviamente. Plágio não é legal. Sem fins lucrativos. Créditos da capa, na capa.  
> # Songfic da música Listen To Your Heart - Roxette;  
> # Dedicada à maravilhosa NicolyBlack.  
> # Narrador é o Dean. Um Dean muito sensível, admito.

 

**[Listen To Your Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf_J-PWE7Mc) **

 

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile / Sei que existe algo por trás do seu sorriso  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea / Tenho uma noção pelo aspecto dos seu olhar, sim_

Castiel me encarava sem piscar os olhos, como era de costume. Seus olhos azuis, um azul tão singular quanto o próprio Castiel, pareciam perfurar minha alma. Sempre tive a impressão que era assim que ele me conhecia, me olhando, porque toda vez que ele fazia isso, eu me sentia exposto, sem barreiras, sem segredos. Desde o primeiro momento, senti que não havia como esconder nada desse anjo. Não porque ele pudesse ler minha mente ou coisa assim, mas porque com ele eu não conseguia achar o Dean de antes, eu era agora um homem todo quebrado e estraçalhado por dentro e ele via isso. E mesmo assim ele havia me tirado da escuridão e mesmo agora, não desistia de mim.

  
_You've built a love, but that love falls apart / Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor se despedaça_  
_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark / Seu pedacinho do paraíso torna-se escuridão_

Ele não tinha mais casa, nem família. Não havia uma missão para um bem maior, sem ordens ou regras. Ele virara as costas para tudo o que fizera parte de sua vida. Por mim. Eu mostrei uma pessoa toda ferrada, um mundo injusto e doloroso. Monstros, demônios, problemas, maldições... E ele trocou seu lar, pelo meu. Castiel enxergou em mim algo que eu nem sabia que existia. Dentro de mim, algo se aquiesceu e uma parte dos estilhaços se juntou novamente. Eu ainda era uma pessoa arruinada, ferrada, quebrada... Mas uma pequena parte agora estava no lugar.

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile / Às vezes você se pergunta se essa luta vale a pena_  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea / Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems / Eles foram arrastados embora e nada é o que parece  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams / A sensação de que pertencem aos seus sonhos

Ele não era mais o mesmo tão pouco. Talvez estivesse tão quebrado quanto eu. Meu inocente, puro, devoto, amoroso anjo...

Castiel perdera a fé no caminho que estivera traçando para si. Não sabia mais qual era a coisa certa a se fazer, qual o caminho para o bem. Cheio de boas intenções e decisões ruins. Sim, ele mudara. Você podia ver algo de diferente no brilho de seus olhos. Novos desejos, vontades para si mesmo. O anjo ainda era um bom homem, mas agora mais homem que anjo. Mais humano. Mais real. E aquela vida passada cheia de certezas, tão longe quanto um sonho. Depois de tudo, quantas vezes ele não se perguntou se aquilo era o certo? Não sei quais eram as respostas, mas certo ou errado, ele ainda estava aqui. Comigo.

 _And there are voices / E existem vozes_  
That want to be heard / Que querem ser ouvidas  
So much to mention / Tanto a dizer  
But you can't find the words / Mas você não consegue encontrar as palavras.  
The scent of magic / A essência da magia  
The beauty that's been / A beleza que havia  
When love was wilder than the Wind / Quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento

Ele ainda me encarava e eu me perguntava sem prestar muita atenção se ele conseguia ouvir as vozes que gritavam dentro de mim. Elas já gritavam a algum tempo. Quando um olhar se torna mais que um olhar? O que acontece quando você percebe o quanto alguém é importante em sua vida? Tão importante, a ponto de um desespero tomar conta de si com a possibilidade de perde-lo? O que acontece quando você se pega olhando para alguém sem motivo algum? Analisando suas expressões, seus movimentos... É normal ficar feliz ao reconhecer pequenos gestos de alguém, como uma leve inclinada da cabeça indicando confusão? O quão estranho é ser pego por si mesmo admirando, sim, admirando os olhos, a boca, o sorriso, os cabelos, as roupas, o corpo de alguém? Aquele mesmo alguém confuso e importante em sua vida. Aquele mesmo alguém que te deixa nervoso, irritado, excitado, bravo, feliz, seguro, calmo, bem e acima de tudo, confuso.

As vozes são constantes agora, elas gritam para todos os lados. Elas gritam sobre tudo que há nele. Sua beleza sobretudo, tanto por fora, quanto por dentro. Castiel é Castiel. Muito mais que um humano, muito mais que um anjo. Singular em toda sua beleza. As vozes gritam sobre minhas próprias vontades, sobre minhas perguntas... Como isso foi acontecer? Como, pelo inferno, isso foi acontecer? Apaixonado? Não é uma palavra boa o suficiente. Não há palavras boas o suficiente para dizer tudo o que eu sinto, isso é uma droga.

O que acontece? Me pergunto. O que acontece se eu o beijar agora mesmo?

 _Listen to your heart / Ouça seu coração_  
When he's calling for you / Enquanto ele está chamando por você  
Listen to your heart / Ouça seu coração  
There's nothing else you can do / Não há nada mais que você possa fazer  
I don't know where you're going / Eu não sei para onde você está indo  
And I don't know why / E não sei porque  
But listen to your heart / Mas ouça seu coração  
Before you tell him goodbye / Antes que você diga-lhe adeus

Não há mais sobre o que pensar, pensar não ajuda em nada, quanto mais o faço, mais confuso eu fico. Não tem como me afastar mais, não dá pra correr. Nem que eu quisesse, conseguiria ficar muito longe dele agora, e eu não quero. Eu estou perdido completamente, e ele consegue ver isso. Porque ele consegue ver minha alma, a mesma alma que ele consertou, pedaço por pedaço. Ele está me olhando agora e eu entendo. Não há confusão para ele. Talvez Castiel não saiba nada sobre o amor carnal da Terra, e eu não saiba nada sobre o amor divino do Céu. Talvez não saibamos nada sobre o amor. Mas sobre esse sentimento que temos agora, esse ainda não tem nome. Ele é nosso. É livre. Sem barreiras, preconceitos, confusões, regras ou problemas. Ele é puro e imensurável.

Meu coração bate apressado em meu peito e finalmente entendo.

Não há vozes, não há pensamentos, não há mais ninguém. Não preciso saber o que vai acontecer, não importa.

Meu coração bate, como um apelo... Só me resta, ouvir meu coração.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês gostaram? Eu amei escrever *-*


End file.
